It's Not Easy Being Itachi
by Livia Hederstein
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sial bagi Itachi. Maka dari itu tidak mudah untuk menjadi dirinya. AU, OOC, no yaoi/yuri, Itachi's POV


**IT'S NOT EASY BEING ITACHI**  
_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Story © Uchiha Livia Jones_  
_Warning: AU, OOC, No yaoi/yuri, Itachi's POV_

* * *

Walaupun sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tapi aku masih berkutat di depan komputerku. Tanganku masih bergerak-gerak mengerakkan mouse ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengendalikan sebuah panah kecil putih di layar monitor. Atau suatu saat aku menekan tombol di mouse itu, untuk menjalankan sebuah perintah. Jariku bergerak-gerak diatas papan penuh huruf-huruf atau layak disebut keyboard. Tidak, aku tidak sedang bermain PC game, melainkan mengerjakan tugas yang harus kuserahkan besok! Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?

Oh, iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, seorang pelajar kelas 3 SMA yang bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang pelajar kelas 1 SMA yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Terkadang, aku iri dengan adikku. Dia adalah pemain basket terkenal di sekolahku. Berkali-kali ia menjuarai kompetisi basket antar sekolah. Maka, tidak heran kalau kemana-mana ia selalu dikerubuti oleh 'fans' nya. Selain itu, ini yang saat ini membuatku iri. Sasuke tidur dengan pulas di kamarnya, karena ia tidak mempunyai banyak tugas seperti aku. Rasanya ingin sekali aku bertukar kehidupan dengannya.

Akhirnya, tugasku selesai juga. Aku menangis terharu karena telah berhasil mengerjakan hal yang paling tak kusukai ini. Tugas itu kubuat menjadi tiga lembar kertas HVS. Kutengok jam dinding. Bukan main kagetnya aku. Sekarang pukul tiga dini hari! Berarti aku mengerjakan tugas ini selama dua jam. Astaga, dua jam untuk tiga lembar? Sungguh tidak seimbang! Kuambil stapler yang ada di dekatku dan kujilid tugas yang kubuat dengan setengah asal-asalan itu. Tak lupa kumasukkan kedalam map plastik. Setelah berpuas-puas diri atas terselesaikannya misiku itu, langsung saja kurebahkan diriku ke atas pulau kapuk.

-oOo-

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Kutengok jam dinding. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Tidak! Aku terlambat bangun! Sekolah dimulai pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Berarti, aku membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi menurutku itu bukan waktu yang cukup. Karena aku harus menunggu Sasuke mandi, harus makan pagi, dan lain-lain. Belum lagi lama perjalanan ke sekolah yang memakan waktu lima belas menit. Maka, supaya tidak terlambat, kudatangi kamar Sasuke untuk membangunkannya.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun!" Kugoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya. Rupanya dia masih tidur.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Kamu harus sekolah, nanti terlambat." Kataku. "Kalau kamu terlambat berarti aku juga terlambat."

"Hn."

Sial! Kenapa dia tidak mau bangun juga? Karena kesal, aku menuju kamar mandi, mengambil segayung air dingin, lalu memercikkan airnya sedikit ke muka Sasuke.

"Huaaa… Hujan es!" Pekik Sasuke.

'_Akhirnya dia bangun juga.' _Batinku.

"Kakak? Kenapa membangunkanku pagi-pagi benar begini?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Masih tanya kenapa lagi. Hari ini kamu harus sekolah! Sekolah!" Tegasku.

"Sekolah? Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Sekarang kita terlambat. Cepat, masuk ke kamar mandi!" Nada suaraku meninggi. "Kali ini kita mandinya berdua saja, karena kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!"

Sasuke melongo, seolah tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"Masih pakai acara melongo, lagi. Cepat!" Kataku sambil menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

-oOo-

Akhirnya, setelah kami mandi dan memakai seragam, kami menuruni tangga. Ibu kami yang baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan, menatap kami dengan tatapan heran.

"Itachi? Sasuke? Kalian mau ke mana? Kenapa pakai seragam?" Tanya Ibu.

"Ya ke sekolah dong, bu. Sudah hampir terlambat nih." Kataku sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

"Ke sekolah? Hari ini?"

"Iya. Memang sudah seharusnya kan?"

"Iya, tapi…"

"Sudahlah, bu. Aku sudah terlambat nih. Ayo, Sasuke!" Aku menarik tangan Sasuke menuju garasi, mengambil sepeda motor. Terpaksa kami berdua tidak sarapan karena waktunya tidak cukup sehingga membuat kami terlambat ke sekolah.

"Kak, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu pada kakak. Penting!" Kata Sasuke sambil memakai helm dan duduk di belakangku.

"Nanti saja, di sekolah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya sekarang." Kataku.

-oOo-

Setelah aku mengendarai sepeda motorku sampai ke jalan raya, tiba-tiba terjadi suatu hal yang tidak terduga. Jalanan macet!

"Kak, itu kira-kira ada apa ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Tapi bisa-bisanya pagi-pagi begini jalanan macet begini."

"Ambil jalan lain saja."

"Baka! Semua jalanan sudah tertutupi kendaraan begini. Mana bisa mengambil jalan lain?"

"Kakak, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepada kakak sekarang juga. Pen…"

"Iya, tahan dulu, Sasuke. Nanti saja di sekolah. Pikiranku sedang kacau sekarang."

Setelah menunggu kira-kira lima belas menit, akhirnya sudah tidak macet lagi. Kalau tidak macet, seharusnya kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Tapi, tetap saja aku akan terlambat ke sekolah. Ternyata penyebab kemacetan ini adalah sebuah truk yang seenaknya saja diparkir di tengah jalan! Dasar pemilik yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Gara-gara kamu, aku dan adikku jadi terlambat ke sekolah!

"Ternyata penyebab kemacetan ini adalah sebuah truk. Benar-benar sepele." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, iya kak. Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepada kakak sekarang juga!"

"Tahan dulu! Sudah kubilang nanti saja, Sasu…"

Mendadak motorku berhenti. Setelah kuperiksa penyebabnya ternyata…

Astaganaga! Tadi macet, sekarang sepeda motorku kehabisan bensin! Lalu apa lagi? Setahuku pom bensin lumayan jauh dari kedudukanku sekarang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku dan Sasuke turun dari sepeda motor dan berjalan membawanya ke sekolah. Semua orang cengo melihat tindakan yang menurut mereka aneh yang kami berdua lakukan.

Aku melihat ada orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Entah orang itu sedang apa, aku tidak peduli. Nah, daripada repot-repot mencari pom bensin sendiri, langsung saja kutanyakan padanya.

"Permisi, saya mau bertanya, pom bensin terdekat di mana ya?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Ada pertigaan, belok kanan, lalu lurus saja sampai toko elektronik. Di sebelah toko elektronik ada belokan, ambil belokan itu, lalu ada perempatan, di perempatan itu ambil belokan sebelah kanan lalu lurus lagi, setelah itu barulah ketemu pom bensinnya." Jelas orang itu panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume. (?)

"Baguslah kalau begitu, terima kasih!" Langsung saja kutinggalkan orang itu dan berjalan menuju arah yang dituju walaupun aku tidak seberapa mengingat arahnya.

-oOo-

"Kakak, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Keluh Sasuke.

"Pulang katamu?" Nada suaraku meninggi. "Hei, ini waktunya sekolah. Kaupikir kalau kita terlambat kita tidak sekolah?"

"Bukan begitu, kak. Tapi…"

"Akhirnya pom bensinnya sudah ketemu!" Potongku. "Kita isikan bensinnya lalu kita ke sekolah!"

-oOo-

Sepeda motor kami sudah dapat berjalan seperti biasa. Kembali aku melajukan sepeda motorku ke sekolah. Tapi, mendadak langit mulai kelabu dan… Bingo! Sesuai dugaanku, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya! Sialnya lagi, tak seorangpun dari kami berdua membawa jas hujan.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga aku menjadi sial terus begini?" kataku.

"Makanya, kak. Seharusnya kita pulang tadi." Kata Sasuke sok menasihati.

"Hei, aku harus mengumpulkan tugas yang kubuat dengan susah payah semalam, tahu!"

"Tapi kakak jangan libatkan aku juga! Buktinya, gara-gara kakak, aku juga ikut tertimpa sial!"

"Gara-gara aku? Bukankah sekolah itu kewajibanmu juga?"

Sasuke menggerutu "Iya, kalau itu aku tahu. Sekarang kakak dengarkan aku dulu. Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa…"

"Beritahukan kepadaku di sekolah, jangan sekarang!" Emosiku kini mulai memuncak.

-oOo-

Akhirnya, kami telah sampai di sekolah kami tercinta, Konoha Senior High School dengan kondisi basah kuyup tak karuan. Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Kami terlambat empat puluh lima menit. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Mengapa sekolah ini sepi? Ke mana semua orang?

"Sedang apa kalian?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami.

"I..Iruka-sama, selamat pagi." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. "Mohon biarkan kami masuk, Iruka-sama. Kami janji tidak akan terlambat lagi." Iruka-sama adalah penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha Senior High School. Kalau sudah terlambat, jangan harap Iruka-sama akan membukakan pintu gerbangnya untukmu.

"Kalian hujan-hujanan? Bagaimana kalau kalian sakit? Lalu, ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?" Iruka-sama memberondongi kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Bukannya hari ini masuk sekolah, Iruka-sama?" Tanyaku.

"Lho, Itachi ini bagaimana sih? Sekarang hari Minggu, nak." Jawab Iruka-sama. "Kakak adik sama rajinnya. Mau membersihkan sekolah ya?"

"J..Jadi, hari ini hari Minggu?" Aku bagaikan tersambar petir setelah mendengar jawaban dari Iruka-sama. "Lalu, Iruka-sama sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari toko membeli keperluanku. Tiba-tiba hujan. Untung saja aku membawa payung. Memangnya kalian tidak membawa jas hujan atau payung?

Aku menggeleng.

"Dari tadi aku mau bilang ke kakak bahwa hari ini hari Minggu. Tapi kakak selalu bilang, _'nanti saja. Beritahukan hal itu di sekolah, Sasuke.' _" Kata Sasuke sambil menirukan suaraku. "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau kakak selalu memotong apa yang ingin kukatakan?"

"Jadi hal penting yang kaumaksudkan tadi itu, bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu?"

"Ya. Aku bilang penting supaya kakak mau mendengarkanku. Sepertinya ibu tadi juga mau mengingatkan kakak bahwa hari ini hari Minggu."

Mendadak tubuhku langsung lemas. Aku jadi lupa bahwa hari ini hari Minggu lantaran aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugasku. Gara-gara aku, Sasuke juga ikut kehujanan, bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Itu semua karena aku, Uchiha Itachi, seorang kakak yang ceroboh. Menurut prediksiku saat ini, kemungkinan besar, di rumah nanti akan ada perang antara aku dan Sasuke.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Akhirnya, selesai juga! XD

Tunggu dulu, kok rasanya kesannya aku jadi nge-bash Itachi gini ya? Padahal, aku nggak punya maksud samasekali buat nge-bash dia. Para fans Itachi sekalian, maafkan daku.. *sembahsujud*

Lalu, maafkan saia juga atas ke-OOC-an Itachi dan Sasuke.

Tentang umurnya Sasuke & Itachi, bedanya nggak segitu kok. Itu cuma karangan saia.

OK, saya kehabisan kata-kata lagi buat nyerocos. *plak* Jadi cukup sampai sini aja. Review please..


End file.
